I'll be home for Christmas
by FilipinoxxGurlxx94
Summary: A Christmas one-shot. There's a storm on Christmas Eve. Can Troy get back home in time? TxG    Happy Holidays!


**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all. I know this is a few days late, but it's still close.  
I had this since last year, but I didn't know how to end it.**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

I'll Be Home for Christmas

**December 23****rd**

**Fruit Cove, FL**

I was listening to the song on one of my CD's I had. I felt like I could relate to it.

Troy was on a business trip in New Orleans to photograph some locations for a client there. He was a pro photographer so it can be demanding sometimes.

He's supposed to be home late tomorrow night, if weather permits. I'm not even sure if he's even going to make it home in time because I heard from him that it might storm.

"Mom," I hear a voice say. It was my oldest daughter, Cassidy with her siblings Madison and Benjamin behind her. "When is Dad coming home?"

Cassidy – most commonly know as Cassie- is our oldest at 8. She looked mostly like me, but her personality was so much like Troy's it not even funny.

Then there was Ben who is 6 ½ (with a big emphasis on the ½). He's the middle child and the only boy. He had my brown eyes and hair but had his fathers' smile. When his father is gone he likes to be 'the man of the house'.

Madison – or Maddie as we call her- is our youngest at 5. She's a mixture of both of us with brown eyes and slightly curly brown hair.

I think Troy wanted all of our kids to have blue eyes, but I told him that the odds were against him. I also noted that you don't see very many Filipinos with blue eyes.

" He's supposed to be home tomorrow," I told then as they got up on my bed. I didn't want to tell them that there was a possibility he wouldn't be home in time. "Maybe Santa could bring him home on his sleigh."

"He could be Santa's elf!" Ben exclaimed. I laughed.

"That's a nice thought Buddy," I told him. "Would you kids mind going down stairs to get the things ready to make some cookies?"

They nodded then went downstairs. I noticed that Cassie stayed behind.

"What's bugging you Cass?" I asked and motioned her to sit by me.

"Is Dad really going to be home tomorrow?" She asked. I think she had a feeling too that he may not make it back in time for Christmas.

"You want the whole truth?" I asked. She nodded. "There is a possibility that he may not be able to be home tomorrow."

"Did Dad tell you that?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "There's supposed to be thunderstorms in the area around the time he comes home. He might either be stuck at the airport or get grounded somewhere else."

"Mom, I want Dad home for Christmas," Cassie stated as we hugged.

"I know," I said. "I do too."

**Christmas Eve**

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

I awoke Christmas Eve to the pale, grey sky coming in through my window. It was very overcast; a perfect match of my mood. All I wish for is to be with my family for Christmas. According to the weather, that may not even happen. That really stinks. What boss would make a person go on a business trip the week before Christmas and threaten to fire a person if he didn't go? I guess my boss is one of them and that person would be me. I really need to get a new job.

I get up out of bed and try to call Gabby back home.

"Hello?" I hear Gabby say on the other line.

"Hey beautiful, Merry Christmas Eve," I said.

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too," she said. "Wait, I'm putting you on speaker so the kids can talk to you." I hear Gabby calling the kids, telling them I was on the phone.

"Hi dad!" I hear three voices say. "When are you coming home?" I knew they would ask that question. I didn't want to tell them I may not make it home in time for Christmas, so I said the first thing I thought of.

"I'll be home tonight kids," I told them. I didn't want to get their hops up, but I also didn't want to tell I may not make it home.

"Can we wait up for you daddy?" I hear Maddie say.

"Not this time pumpkin." I told her. I could tell that they really missed me. "But you can count on me being home tomorrow when you get up."

"Goody." I hear the kids say. "Bye dad!" I hear the kids give the phone back to Gabby.

"You know Troy, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep." I hear her say.

I sighed. "Gabby, I'll try my hardest to be home tonight or early tomorrow when the kids wake up."

"But Troy, that may not be enough. Can you imagine the kids faces when they wake up tomorrow and you're not here? How do you think they'd feel?"

"I don't know, Gabby. The weather here is supposed to be really bad. My flight doesn't leave until 6:30 and it's supposed to rain all afternoon."

Gabby sighed. "I know you're trying, Troy. It's just that I don't like seeing the kids disappointed like this."

"I don't like seeing it either." I said. "I don't like arguing with you. So, if I'm not here tomorrow morning, you can yell at me all you want."

"I'll think about that one." She said. "And I don't like the fact that there may be a Christmas morning without you."

"I'll try my best. That's all I can say at this point." I said.

"I know Troy. I miss you and I know the kids do too." She says.

"I miss all of you." I said. "Listen, babe, I got to go. I'll call you later today when I'm leaving here."

"Love you Troy."

"Love you too." We hang up.

Right after I ended the call, it started to pour down rain.

"Just my luck."

**Same Day  
**

**Fruit Cove, FL**

I watch the kids play outside- they were in a spot that was illuminated so I could see them good- as I get dinner ready. They almost seem worry free in their own little world; away from the truths that lay in the real world.

I look at the clock. 6:30. Almost time for Troy to board his plane back home.

The phone rings. I look at the caller ID.

Speak of the devil.

I answer. "Hello?"

"Hey babe." I hear Troy say with a distressed voice.

"What's wrong Troy?" I ask, even though I have an idea of what he is going to say.

"Its doesn't look good here Gab. A lot of the flights going out have already been cancelled. It's been pouring down rain since I got off the phone with you this morning." I hear an intercom in the background and hear Troy swear softly. "That was the captain. He said that all flights coming in or out are cancelled. He said that the earliest flight is depending on when the rain stops."

I sighed. "What are you going to do Troy? How are you going to make it back here in time?"

"I don't know. I can't control the weather. I'll think it over and choose the best route home."

"I know you can't control the weather. Just try your hardest to get home."

"I will. Gab, could you not tell the kids that I called? I don't want to ruin their hopes."

"Okay, I will." I say. "Troy, be safe okay. Thunderstorms can do a lot of damage."

"Gab, I'll be fine. Nothing bad will happen. Trust me. Just have faith in me."

"I just worry. Anything can happen to you out there."

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself and the kids."

"Okay." I hear the buzzer for dinner go off. "Troy, dinner's ready. I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too, babe. Kiss the kids for me."

"I will. Bye." We hung up.

I look outside at the kids. It's as if they're behind a barrier; cut off from the problems that lay in the house.

"Kids, time for dinner!" I yell to them. They run inside as I look up at the moon and smile.

**Christmas Morning**

"Mom, It's Christmas!" I hear. I open my eyes to see 3 excited kids jumping on my bed. I look to my right. Troy's not there.

"Okay, okay I'm up. Go downstairs and wait for me." They run downstairs. I get up and put my robe on.

I sigh. "Oh, Troy."

I walk downstairs to see the kids waiting to open their presents in front of the tree.

"Go ahead, open them." I say.

As the kids open their presents from "Santa" I sit on the couch. I look at the tree. I see something I didn't notice before. A present. I go up to it.

"Hey kids, did any of you see this present before?" They stop and look at me.

"No. Maybe dad put it there before he left." Cassie suggested.

I look at the label. It's to me. I go back to the couch to open it.

It's a small box with a bright red bow tied around it. I lift the lid.

All that's in there is a slip of paper. I flip it over. My voice is almost caught in my throat when it says 'turn around'.

I jump up off the couch and turn around. There behind me is Troy.

Before I had the chance to hold myself back, I was already in his arms.

"Daddy!" the kids yell as they come to hug him.

"Hey. We're you good with your mom while I was gone?" he asks.

"Yes we were dad." Ben says. I just look into his eyes.

"How did you get home? You said that all flights out of New Orleans were grounded" I say confused.

"My dear, it's a little thing I like to call driving." He says.

"But how?" I ask, still confused.

"Well there was this guy on the same flight that was going to rent a car. He asked if anyone wanted a ride back home and I took that favor."

"How long did it take?" I've been to New Orleans before and I know it's a long drive from here to there.

"Nine long hours. We stopped somewhere in Mississippi to eat and to look at the map. I think we got back on the highway around 9 and got back into town around 6:30."

"You really amaze me sometimes Troy." I say.

"I know." We pause for a moment. "I told you I'd be home for Christmas."

"Yes you did." I say. We kiss.

"Mom, can we finish opening our presents now?" I hear Cassie ask.

"Sure, go ahead." The kids run back to the tree to rip open the gifts that Santa brought them.

"So, what did Santa bring _you_?" Troy asks.

"You." I say. We kiss again.

"Merry Christmas, Gab." He says.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
